


For Your Eye Only

by hjo_the_evil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oneshot, short short really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjo_the_evil/pseuds/hjo_the_evil
Summary: It's hard to say what would make a best gift for one's boyfriend, when he already consider you to be his most treasures. So what is there to do but call for a trustee help?





	For Your Eye Only

**Author's Note:**

> From an Ask box on tumblr :"P so writing is quicky. Yay! Enjoy ;"D

“When I ask what he likes… I didn’t mean this!” with a hand over his mouth, he blushed furiously at the piles before him.

Pakkun carefully stacking more Icha series on top of each other. The Boss gets real nitpicky when it comes to those dirty books.

“Well, he really really likes them! What else would he like? Beside you and these? That’s just it.”

“There gotta be something else? Um…” Iruka couldn’t possibly talk about bedroom matters, not even to another person or a dog nin no less. Pakkun face just conveys to the sensei a dry dull stared.

“Look, kid. It’s not like what you do behind closed doors are the biggest secret. I can smell it from here.” Pakkun sniffed the apartment air to make a statement. “You could read to him, he probably likes being read to or…” he raised his paw for Iruka to come closer and whispered small good bits of other ideas.

“Uh- I…erm. I will think about it then, thanks for your help Pakkun.” Pakkun poofed off after that.

Later that evening, their dinner meal saved from being completely burnt, charcoal burnt. And a nice long ardor after showering. Kakashi lay in bed. Complete nude. He waited as Iruka rummage through the drawers. Something about surprises. He props up on an elbows musing at Iruka shuffling about. The low lamp light soaked the room in warmth hue, sense of fuzziness grabs at him. His eyes lid felt heavy, slowly drifting off. He hadn’t realized he dose off until a gentle hand slowly brushes his crown repeatedly. It stops only when he turns in bed to look up.

“Oh, don’t stop. It feels good. Really nice.” he complement, grabbing Iruka’s hand and put them back on his head. Iruka chuckles, leaning down to kiss his soft silvery crown, and whispering in his ear.

“I’ve got something for you.” at that, it caught Kakashi attention immediately. The older man opens his eyes and sees his favorites orange volumes, slightly worn from years of repeated read and re-reading.

“Uh- thanks? That’s…”

“Would you like me to rea-”

“Page 47-53.” Iruka didn’t argue, and Kakashi got a very good night after steamy story scenes.

A few weeks later, after another solo B-rank completed. Kakashi found himself strolling at a slow pace toward the village gate. Still got a good half hour before reaching the gate, so he decides to pick at his pouch for the orange book. When he did grab it out, it clumsily slipped to the ground. Page- no, small picture flutter out from the book. With quick reflex, he collected each one before it reaches the ground. Closely observing the items, it made him giggles like a perverted old man. He secured the pictures back into the book pages and make a hasty run back to the villages.

 

* * *

OMAKE;

  
Kakashi had turned in his mission report on time, something that’s not normal. As Iruka processed his report, Kakashi asked, “Do you by chance have anymore oh ‘that’? I kinda need more, please?” Iruka just stared at him as he was about to stamp ‘Approve’, the chūnin next to him just gawked at the man before them.

“Um- Kakashi-sensei…uh, I’ll see what I can do……”

“Thanks!” a poofed and he vanished.

“Crazy Jounin.” Iruka heard both Chūnin on each side remarked.


End file.
